1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle service indicators and, more specifically, to a digital vehicle service indicator programmable by the user to inform the user of how many miles may a vehicle travel before scheduled service tasks such as oil changes, transmission tune-ups, fuel filter changes, tire rotations etc. are due through the use of one or more reverse odometers that display the predetermined mileage countdown next to the name of the appointed task.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other vehicles service indicator devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,736 issued to Bissett et al. on Sep. 9, 1975. Another patent was issued to Ota et al. on Dec. 9, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,754. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,735 was issued to Kronenberg on Feb. 24, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 27, 1976 to Goto et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,022.
A further patent was issued to Freeman et al. on Jun. 21, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,363. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,262 was issued to Lloyd et al. on Apr. 11, 1978. Another was issued to Toalson on Dec. 12, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,037 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 26, 1979 to McGrath as U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,531.
Still another patent was issued to Wohlfarth on Jun. 25, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,782. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,703 was issued to Bourauel et al. on Nov. 5, 1985. Another was issued to Inoue on Jan. 3, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,204 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 16, 2001 to McCombs, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,947.
While these vehicle service indicator devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for monitoring the wear on an engine and wherein the wear on the article is related to a particular function such as engine rotations. The present invention includes means for producing an output signal having characteristics in accordance with the particular wear function and for applying this output signal through an electrolytic storage cell for transferring particular amounts of an active material between electrodes in the electrolytic storage cell so as to store information in accordance with the output signal. The present invention also includes the use of more than one input to the electrolytic storage member.
There is provided a mileage warning system designed so that when the distance traveled by an automotive vehicle reaches a predetermined value, the driver is warned by a warning device, e.g., a lamp to perform the periodic checks, periodic replacement of parts or the like each time a predetermined distance has been traveled.
Device for indicating when a vehicle has traveled a predetermined distance, calling for inspection or servicing of some part of the vehicle. An electrochemical indicator integrates a signal indicative of the vehicle speed to provide an output indication.
An indicator of vehicle service intervals for use in a vehicle comprising a transducer for transducing the revolution of the transmission output shaft of the vehicle into an electrical signal, an electrolytic integrating element electrolytically corroded by the output signal of the transducer, and a display unit for giving visible and audible alarms in response to the circuit cut-off action of the time limit element. In the system, successive pulses representing the distance traveled by the vehicle are integrated to cause progressive electrolytic corrosion of the electrolytic integrating element, and the alarm is displayed when the total traveled distance attains a predetermined value.
Apparatus capable normally of presentation of time in hours and minutes and upon command of other functions, such as miles before service is required and days before service is required. The apparatus includes at least one logic integrated circuit for providing required frequency division of various inputs, a storage for accumulating information received from the integrated circuit and for retaining the information over a period of time even though power to the circuit is interrupted, a power supply and a display for displaying information on demand.
A digital monitor for monitoring the operation of a synchronous digital system. Proper operation of the monitored digital system is determined by storing a predetermined sequence of digital numbers in a memory. The bit patterns generated by the system being monitored are utilized as addresses to read the stored digital numbers. After each read cycle the digital number read from the memory is examined to determine if it has the proper value. If the value is not proper, a memory is set indicating that the system being monitored has malfunctioned. Additionally, the number of bit patterns checked during each cycle of the system is determined. If the correct number of patterns are not checked, the memory is also set indicating that a malfunction has occurred. Apparatus for monitoring a selected number of analog signals such as power supply voltages is also provided. Either of these tests may be inhibited by signals from the system being monitored or by signals from an external source.
Method and apparatus for measurement of expected wear on a wide range of mechanisms that are subjected to a plurality of wear inducing factors. Where detection of wear is desired for certain components of oilwell drilling fluid piston pumps the method may be accomplished by recording a function of the product of piston speed, pump generated fluid pressure and time. Means are provided for monitoring signals representing pump pressure and speed or cycles, multiplying these signal quantities and obtaining a product which is a function of hydraulic horsepower hours. This product is then scaled to a convenient degree, and totalized. The invention is applicable to many types of mechanical and electromechanical devices including centrifugal and positive displacement pumps, compressors, and to various types of engines and motors. The invention provides a means to record the work output for any machine wherein it is possible to obtain electrical analog signals representing speed or cycles and torque or pressure.
A solid state unit is provided which is intended as an aid in the maintenance and upkeep of a motor vehicle, and which serves as a reminder of the next maintenance mileage point, and the items to be serviced at the next maintenance operation. The unit also serves as a permanent record of the scheduled maintenance that has been performed on the vehicle throughout its lifetime. The unit is intended to be mounted under the dashboard, or at any other convenient location within the vehicle. The unit includes a programmable read-only memory (PROM) in which data is permanently stored representing the mileage at which the next maintenance operations are to be performed, as well as data identifying the items requiring servicing at the next maintenance point. The unit also includes an appropriate display, and solid state logic circuitry which, when activated, causes the mileage at which the next scheduled maintenance is to be performed, as well as the items to be serviced at the next scheduled maintenance point, to be displayed. In addition, the unit may be conditioned to display the last maintenance mileage point, and the items actually serviced at the last maintenance operation. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the memory also stores as a permanent record data relating to all previous actually performed maintenance operations, and the mileage points at which such operations were performed. In addition, data relating to the identity of the dealer who serviced the vehicle at each maintenance point may be stored in the memory; as well as data relating to the original dealer, the make, model and year, and the serial number of the vehicle.
A process and apparatus for determining maintenance and servicing intervals on motor vehicles which makes it possible to vehiclery out maintenance or servicing work as a function of the states of wear of the operating parameters to be maintained, wherein values corresponding to the particular states of wear of the operating parameters are fed to a computing unit, and by comparison with values filed in its store the computing unit displays a recommendation to vehiclery out the maintenance work when an operating parameter has approached or reached the wear limit. The motor vehicle driver can thus see which driving behavior to adopt in order to achieve as long a maintenance interval as possible, so that he has an incentive to drive economically. Practice of the invention assures that parts are exchanged or renewed only when this is actually necessary.
The signaling device provides a signal indicating the need for a maintenance service when a limit value of a given magnitude is reached. This magnitude is a function of the total number of revolutions of an output shaft or any other rotary part and optionally of one or a plurality of additional operation parameters.
Herein disclosed in an oil degradation warning system which comprises several sensors for sensing parameters which are closely related to degradation factors of the engine oil, a microcomputer which processes the detected parameters to compute oil degradation coefficients of them in each factor, integrates the oil degradation coefficients in each factor with passage of time, and issues an instruction signal when at least of the integrated values of the oil degradation coefficients exceeds a corresponding reference value, and a warning device which gives a warning when the instruction signal is applied thereto.
A fluid level indicator that compensates for fluid temperature is provided. The indicator includes an elongated shaft that is received by the fill tube of the apparatus. The shaft is adapted to contact the fluid at one end to measure the level of fluid in the apparatus. A reversible liquid crystal display is vehicleried by the shaft and includes a plurality of bands. Each band has a defined height and is capable of being illuminated when the oil is within a certain temperature spectrum. When the band is at a temperature within its spectrum, the band illuminates, or somehow differentiates itself from those bands that are not within their illumination spectrum. At a specific temperature, certain bands, adjacent to one another, are illuminated to create a vertical range on the dipstick. The desired level of fluid in the apparatus is defined by the vertical range created by the illuminated bands of the liquid crystal display.